lilo_adventures_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
CLST goes to Beat Street
Story Lec and Sunny were taking Donna to an ice cream shop when they heard B5's Hydrolics. "What is this?" "It's called, "Hip Hop" Lec answered, "A big city dance routine." "Does it have bunnies?" Donna asked. "Sometimes they do" Sunny giggled, "Hip Hop bunnies are adorable." Donna rushed up to the three dancers and started to pick up with her dancing skills, "That girl knows how to break it down." one of the hip-hoppers said. "Yeah man," replied another, "And she's catching on in a fast." That's when another realized something as he saw the twins, "Aren't you 2 members of the hit band, "CLST"?" he asked "We are" Sunny answered, "Sunny, Lec and of course that little dancer is Donna." "Names, "Kenny Kirkland" I scratch it up on the turntable" "This is my bro, "Lee" and our artist friend, "Ramon" "Nice to meet you" Sunny smiled, "You trying to earn some dough." "Right on gal" Kenny answered, "We want to show off our hip hop skills outside the streets." "Maybe you can come with us to Festihall Arcade" Sunny suggest"It's karaoke night there." "I hope it's not like karaoke night at the House of Mouse" Lec growled, "That's where things get really out of hand." "I've done karaoke night for years" Sunny replied to her brother, "Nothing crazy is going to happen." Later, karaoke night was starting. "Okay," the manager shouted, "Our first singer, Rose Tico." Rose came up and started to sang "Yo, listen up, happa hallo from Ron "Naked Mole Rap" is the name of the song Here's the story, in all its glory Ain't hidin' nothin', you'll know what the truth is How Ron met Rufus! Never heard a cat bark Never heard a puppy purr My dad's allergic to every kind of fur So I searched for hairless pets on the Internet Saw a jpeg of a pink thing... Gonna need sunscreen! What is that? That freaky thing? (Yes, that's right, it's a naked mole rat) Come on y'all, let the girlies sing! (Listen to the naked mole rap!) Uh-huh! What is that? That freaky thing? Yes, that's right, it's a naked mole rat Hey, wait, I can't hear the girls sing! Listen to the naked mole rap!" "She had to sing that rap about naked mole rats" Rey groaned. "What?" Cho asked, "Lilo has told us about her friend Kim Possible and her best friend's pet mole rat." Sunny and Lec has told them that their new friends are going to perform on stage. "Next up" the manager shouted, "the Beat Street Breakers". They started to rap to "The Fresh Prince of Bel Air" while showing off their dancing. This caught the eye of a black female college student, "Tracy". After their performance, she invited them to dance on to focus on their dancing. Tracy gave them the address of where the show is being filmed and ran off, "You know something" Poe said, "This is perfect for CLST to make an appearance."Category:Musical Episodes Category:Stories set in New York City